Bi Jin
by Flames to Dust
Summary: "Queridas Nami-chan y Robin-chan… ¿Dónde os encontráis en estos momentos? ¡Ahora me encuentro… en medio de un infierno conocido como desesperación…! ¡En estos momentos! ¡Estoy acorralado! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, os lo suplico, ¡velad por vuestro príncipe!" Sanji descubre que no está tan falto de mujeres en el Reino de Kamabaka pero, ¿se atreverá a hacer lo que ella/él le pide?


**Bi Jin**

_Queridas Nami-chan y Robin-chan… ¿Dónde os encontráis en estos momentos? ¡Ahora me encuentro… en medio de un infierno conocido como desesperación…! ¡En estos momentos! ¡Estoy acorralado!_

¿Cuántos meses habían pasado ya desde que comenzó su lucha por las "99 no Vital Recipe" contra toda la escuela del New Kama Kempo? ¿Cuántas semanas habían pasado desde que aceptó ese desafío? ¿Cuántos días ya había dejado atrás desde que se encuentra en este infierno?

―¡Shimatta!― maldijo Sanji sin dejar de correr por los pasillos―. Apenas tres días y esos bakayarou me volvieron a poner el kuso Sweet Dress.

La verdad era que estuvieron a punto de ponérselo pero logró reaccionar a tiempo, o sea que se despertó antes de que terminasen de ponérselo, aunque el encontrarse otra vez vistiendo aquel dichoso vestido fue demasiado para el mugiwara.

―Necesito un lugar donde poder descansar en paz o no lo conseguiré― se dijo Sanji aterrado de cuál sería su final de perder este desafío. Cierto que logró quitarse el Sweet Dress en una ocasión pero no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo de ser capaz de lograrlo otra vez. Por eso mismo tenía que evitar que se lo pusieran―. Solamente necesito unos minutos de verdadero descanso para poder habituarme a la falta de tiempo para descansar.

Sanji sintió un escalofrío helado quebrarle la espalda al escuchar los alaridos, por muy grititos que pretendieran emitir, de aquel terrible grupo de okamas. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

_A este paso me quedaré sin sitio al que escapar en esta isla._

Una puerta llamó la atención del rubio pues no se trataba de una puerta común como las demás sino que tenía algo especial y eso solía ser algo de doble filo pues podía ser que estuviera restringido el paso como el que tuviera una gran vigilancia. Con la cercanía de aquellos tras sus pasos no le quedaba más remedio que arriesgarse.

_Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, os lo suplico, ¡velad por vuestro príncipe!_

Con esta petición en mente Sanji entró en aquel cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él y apartándose, en posición de ataque, sin apartar la vista del pomo para atacar a la primera señal de movimiento para tratar de girarlo y abrir la puerta. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, y qué decir de sus gritos llamándole, pero para alivio de Sanji siguieron pasillo abajo ignorando la puerta que había cruzado. Por ahora parecía ser que se encontraba a salvo.

―Arigatou, Nami-swan. Arigatou, Robin-chwan. Estoy completamente seguro de que ha sido por vuestra intervención que he logrado este precioso tiempo para poder descansar― murmuró profundamente agradecido a sus dos princesas cayendo de rodillas en el piso―. Dormiría aquí mismo durante días si pudiera.

―¿Y no te sería mejor descansar en una cama?― dijo una voz a espaldas de Sanji.

No pudo evitarlo. Al escuchar una voz, contando que aquí todos eran sus _enemigos_, Sanji se puso en guardia volviéndose para que toda la tensión acumulada se esfumara de golpe ante la visión que se encontró frente a él.

―¿He muerto?― se preguntó o, tal vez, se atrevía a preguntarle―. ¿Eres mi guía para llevarme al Cielo?― pero había algo que sí sabía con toda certeza―. Eres… eres… ¡une mujer de verdad! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermosa doncella?

La muchacha rió con gesto comedido, lo que aumentó aún más la impresión en Sanji, hasta que se percató de lo único que podía significar su presencia en este infernal lugar olvidado por las mujeres.

―No es posible. Ese maldito no se habrá atrevido… ¡Dime qué no tienes una de las "99 no Vital Recipe" y que no tendré que enfrentarme a ti para conseguirla!

―¿Las "99 no Vital Recipe"?― repitió la muchacha ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Sanji―. Tengo entendido que estas se encuentran en poder de los 99 "maestros" de New Kama Kenpo.

―Así es― confirmó Sanji tragando en seco todo nervioso por la ínfima posibilidad de que Ivankov le hubiera entregado una de las "99 no Vital Recipe"a esta muchacha haciéndole imposible el poder conseguirla puesto que ella no se la entregaría sin luchar y él jamás lucharía contra ella―. Cada uno de "ellos" lleva encima una de las "99 no Vital Recipe".

La muchacha de cabello bicolor, que caía sobre su espalda, dejó deslizar su abrigo por sus brazos hasta detener su caída agarrándolo con las manos exponiendo todo su cuerpo a la vista del joven mugiwara que se quedó completamente paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca más seca que un desierto llegando a sentir constreñido su garganta.

¡Estaba completamente desnuda!

―Me llamo Inazuma y, como puedes comprobar― su tono de voz bajo e insinuante no hacía más que añadir sensualidad a la situación―, yo no llevo ninguna de las "99 no Vital Recipe" encima.

No era ningún abrigo. Lo que llevaba puesto, hasta que lo dejó caer por su cuerpo, era un albornoz puesto que acababa de tomar un baño apenas unos minutos antes y ahora se disponía a prepararse para irse a dormir.

―¡Inazuma-swan! Sí,… es cierto… que no llevas… nada encima, digo, ninguna receta…

Pero como nadie puede ver al Sol directamente sin llegar a cegarse, Sanji terminó por dejar de ver aquella rutilante estrella aunque no porque hubiera apartado la vista, a pesar de todo lo vivido en este lugar aún no se había convertido ni en okama, ni en eunuco, sino que la muchacha volvió a cubrirse con el albornoz. El suspiro de placer al sentir la suavidad del albornoz deslizarse por su piel desnuda hizo aumentar el deseo que ya había aflorado al verla tras entrar en el cuarto.

Su risa resultaba cautivadora y antes de que Sanji fuera consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo sus pies lo habían llevado hasta quedar justo delante de ella al alcance de sus manos… ¿de sus labios si se atreviera a usarlos para algo más que para hablar con ella?

―Eso es porque sería una pérdida de tiempo el entregarme una de las "99 no Vital Recipe" ya que no estaré aquí durante mucho más tiempo― le confesó la muchacha volviendo a colocarse el albornoz y cubrir su desnudez―. Mañana mismo partiré junto a Ivankov-sama.

Aquello prendió el fuego de la ira en Sanji. ¿Cómo podía ser que Ivankov pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de esta muchacha mientras él tendría que soportar a su banda de okamas?

_¡Kuso bakayarou!_

―¿Debes marcharte? Pero sin ti aquí me quedaré solo en compañía de…― Sanji hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la perspectiva de quedarse en este lugar solamente con esa banda de okamas que buscaban ponerle el dichoso Sweet Dress―. No te has ido ya y te estoy echando de menos― le confesó Sanji quien trató de cogerla por los hombros con delicadeza pero ella retrocedió sin perder el gesto amable.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Sanji?

A punto estuvo de salírsele el corazón por la boca al escuchar decir su nombre viniendo de labios tan dulces y apetitosos.

―Todas las que quieras hacerme que yo te las responderé de todo corazón, Inazuma-swan― Sanji se encontraba sin aliento embriagado por la belleza de la muchacha.

Inazuma se detuvo cuando sus piernas tropezaron contra el colchón de su cama y se sentó dejando libre de movimientos a su albornoz que se abrió ligeramente, si bien aún ocultaba sus pechos, no hacía lo propio con su sexo.

―¿Quieres follar este cuerpo, Sanji?― le dijo con intensa seriedad con su mirada fija en los ojos de Sanji que se abrieron exageradamente ante la impresión de aquella pregunta.

No podía pensar en nada, sobre todo porque toda su sangre se encontraba concentrada en un único punto, más en que esto no podía ser sino la valiosa compensación que se le otorgaba por haber sido vejado de aquella manera obligándole a usar el Sweet Dress.

―¿Ese cuerpo?― preguntó Sanji siguiendo la mano de la muchacha acariciando su pecho y descendiendo por su cuerpo, recorriendo su vientre y cubriendo su sexo―. ¿Yo, follar ese cuerpo?

Inazuma asintió bajando su mirada a la entrepierna de Sanji. Una que ahora mismo se encontraba visiblemente abultada.

―Eso es. Follarme con esa polla que guardas ahí dentro, Sanji.

La elección, prácticamente, había sido realizada ya por su erección patente y visible en su entrepierna pero siguió allí de pie incapaz de moverse. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Siempre había imaginado que cuando una hermosa muchacha se ofreciera a él no esperaría nada en demostrarle lo que ocultaba bajo su ropa. Pero aquí estaba junto a una hermosa muchacha, desnuda, y se encontraba paralizado. ¿Por qué?

Poniéndose en pie Inazuma cogió a Sanji de sus manos y le hizo girarse para dejar la cama a su espalda.

―¿Qué me respondes, Sanji?― le preguntó copando su erección con una mano―. ¿Podré disfrutar de tu polla?

Las imágenes de Nami y Robin que siempre mantenía en su mente se difuminaron con un brillante fulgor hasta desaparecer y ser reemplazadas por otra imagen que se fue formando cuando aquel brillo fue atenuándose para dejar a la vista la imagen que tenía ahora delante de él. Inazuma llevando únicamente un albornoz abierto.

―Sí, me gustaría follar ese cuerpo. Follarte con la polla que guardo aquí dentro― le devolvió sus palabras―. Hacer que goces de un inmenso, e intenso, placer que te haga disfrutar como nunca antes lo hayas podido hacer.

Una mano copando su erección y la otra su rostro.

―Entonces, puedes hacerlo, Sanji― le dijo antes de empujarlo sobre la cama―. Pero en primer lugar deberás darme algo…

¿Había escuchado bien? Fue un cambio sutil en la última palabra pero lo suficientemente clara para que Sanji se percatase de ello. Apoyándose sobre sus codos se irguió lo suficiente para volver a mirar a Inazuma pero lo que se encontró ante él lo dejó completamente helado, y no en el buen sentido previo.

―¡Chúpamela!

El rostro de Sanji perdió todo su color, y como también le ocurrió lo más parecido a su pene, ¿a dónde fue a parar toda su sangre? Con los ojos desorbitados retrocedió sobre la cama hasta chocar contra el cabecero de la misma. ¡No tenía escapatoria! ¿Es qué esta pesadilla no iba a tener fin?

Ante él ya no se encontraba aquella hermosa muchacha de cabello bicolor y cuerpo desnudo parcialmente expuesto con aquel albornoz abierto sino un hombre igualmente semidesnudo y con el mismo albornoz que dejaba a la vista su miembro colgante cuya expectación se notaba en su palpitación profunda.

―¿Nani? ¿Dónde, quién…?― la confusión estaba atosigando a Sanji―. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?― logró preguntarle finalmente aunque se maldijo por no poder evitar dirigir su vista, aunque fuera momentáneamente, hacia aquella entrepierna. No era culpa suya sino que se debía a lo que le había dicho en última instancia. ¿Chupársela?―. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Inazuma-swan?

El gesto serio de su rostro, sus facciones angulosas, su trabajado físico y, sobre todo, su pene colgante, en ninguno de estos detalles Sanji podía ver a Inazuma-swan.

―Yo soy― respondió seca y concienzudamente.

―No, no puede ser cierto. ¿Tú también eres un okama como todos los demás en este maldito lugar? No, no puede ser cierto. Yo, yo había olido el aroma de una mujer― Sanji negaba todo confuso―. No lo entiendo.

―Yo soy― repitió con impertérrita calma.

―Tiene que ser cosa de ese kuso bakayarou. De alguna forma ha sido capaz…― la cabeza le dolía a rabiar con solamente pensar en las posibilidades―; pero si las mujeres son hombres y los hombres son mujeres… ¿qué será entonces de mí?

Inazuma escuchaba con interés el monólogo de Sanji y observaba la desesperada confusión de un mundo hasta ahora mismo bajo control y ahora vuelto del revés.

―¿Quieres follar este cuerpo?― le preguntó de improviso.

La respuesta de Sanji fue rápida e inmediata.

―No.

Por supuesto que no quería. El cuerpo que quería follar era el de Inazuma-swan pero ese ya no se encontraba aquí, ¿verdad? Había nacido para ser amigo de las Ladies, para entregarse. ¡Amaba a las Ladies! Esa era la verdad, su verdad.

―Entonces chúpamela y podrás follar ese cuerpo que tanto quieres― le recordó.

Sentado como se encontraba sobre la cama, Sanji fue arrastrándose de regreso al pie de la cama ante la cual se encontraba Inazuma sin apartar su mirada serena de los ojos ya no tan confusos de Sanji.

Resolución.

―Inazuma-chwan…

Con su mano derecha agarró aquellos huevos, encontrándoselos duros, y vio como su miembro fue poniéndose erecto para, en el momento en que se levantó justo para apuntarle de frente a Sanji, metérselo hasta el fondo de una vez.

Craso error.

Uno no debería intentar cosas nuevas sin haberse preparado en primer lugar. De ahí que Sanji casi llegase a sufrir una tremenda arcada que lo hiciera vomitar aunque, por fortuna para ambos, todo quedó en un severo aviso que lo hizo tomarse la felación con mucha más calma.

Inazuma se recreaba en las agradables sensaciones que la mamada por parte de Sanji le estaba provocando. Con los ojos cerrados alzó el rostro reclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás mientras sentía como su miembro se introducía, y salía, de la boca del mugiwara. Si esta era su primera vez pues debía admitir que tenía un don especial para chuparlas porque lo estaba llevando con gran rapidez, y sencillez, hasta su clímax. Tal vez fuera por el masaje extra en sus huevos o como luego usó dicha mano para acompañar el movimiento de succión de su boca recorriendo el resto de su miembro, y así extender la saliva que iba cubriéndolo. Pero no era solamente Inazuma quien lo parecía estar disfrutando ya que incluso Sanji empezó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, girándola, dándole un movimiento circular extraña al de succión. Aquello había sido demasiado.

―Estoy a punto, Sanji― le avisó Inazuma―. ¿Qué es… lo que quieres hacer?

¿Que qué quería hacer?, se preguntó Sanji. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Por supuesto que no tardó mucho en percatarse de dicho significado y las posibilidades fueron acumulándose una tras otra en su mente. El trato era solamente chupársela, ¿no? En ningún momento se había quedado en que tuviera que tragarse la corrida pero igual de cierto era que, mientras se la chupaba, ya había llegado a probarla con su descarga preseminal. Y como buen kukku que era, aunque ahora más que nunca un verdadero ero-kukku, había sido capaz de apreciar el sabor particular de su semen… ¡y no le resultaba desagradable! ¿Que qué quería hacer? Eso mismo querría saberlo el propio Sanji.

Viendo las dudas que mostraba Sanji, Inazuma decidió por él sacándosela pero cuando ya la tenía fuera, e iba a volverse para _venirse_ a gusto, Sanji se lo impidió de manera que cuando alcanzó su clímax liberó toda su carga frente el rostro del kukku empapándoselo de su cálido semen. A pesar de que había sido el propio Sanji el que lo buscó no pudo evitar poner gesto de sorpresa ante la sensación que le provocaba el que se corrieran en su cara.

Aunque sus ojos se encontraban bien abiertos parecía no estar enfocando puesto que, aunque se dejó levantar, no vio que quien lo había hecho no fue Inazuma-chwan sino que fue Inazuma-swan.

―¿Sigues conmigo, Sanji?― le preguntó antes de obligarle a inclinarse hacia delante para partirle la boca con un beso de puro éxtasis además de lamerle un poco de aquel semen que se deslizaba por su cara mientras que con una mano le agarró su, ahora mismo, flácido miembro que estaba dispuesta a ponérselo bien firme―. Porque esto aún no ha terminado.

Colocándolo de espaldas a la cama le dio un ligero empujón tumbándolo sobre las sábanas para acto seguido echarse sobre él presionándose contra su cuerpo y disfrutando del estremecimiento que el contacto de sus pechos provocaba en Sanji y de la creciente erección que empezó a presionarse contra su cuerpo desnudo. Deslizándose cuerpo abajo terminó por arrodillarse frente a la cama, entre las piernas de Sanji, y con hábiles movimientos le desabrochó el pantalón y le bajó la cremallera antes de hacer lo propio con el mismo pantalón y sus calzoncillos hasta dejárselos por debajo de las rodillas. Tal y como había supuesto el miembro de Sanji se encontraba a medio izar e Inazuma se encargaría de terminar de levantárselo.

―Mamada por mamada, querido.

Sanji cerró los ojos extasiado cuando sintió como Inazuma le succionó los huevos, pasándoselos de un lado a otro de su boca usando la lengua sin dejar de chupárselos, mientras con su mano frotaba concienzudamente el largo de su erección. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Cómo era eso de que había cerrado los ojos? ¿La dulce Inazuma-swan le estaba practicando una felación y el muy baka no se le ocurría otra cosa que cerrar los ojos? Una cosa era recrearse en las sensaciones pero cuando se trata de que te la estén chupando lo mejor es no perder ni un detalle de la misma.

―¡Shimatta!― maldijo Sanji al ver la lengua de Inazuma lamer todo lo largo de su pene hasta llegar a la punta de su glande al que humedeció usando la punta de su lengua provocándole intensas descargas eléctricas que amenazaban con hacer que se viniera allí mismo―. ¡Oh, qué bien sienta!

Atrapando el ancho del pene entre sus labios, y apoyando la lengua contra esa porción del miembro, Inazuma lo recorrió lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo con labios y lengua.

―Entonces esto te encantará, Sanji-kun.

Y en verdad casi lo logró porque el llamarle de esa manera no hizo sino que recordase a Nami justo en el momento en que Inazuma se metió la polla de Sanji en la boca y se la empezó a chupar con ganas. La imagen de la akage, mucho más sencilla de lograr gracias a la media melena de dicho color que poseía Inazuma, se formó de una manera demasiado realista logrando incluso que creyera que se la estuvieran chupando entre su nakama e Inazuma al mismo tiempo.

No debería haber pensando en ese tipo de fantasías porque no hizo sino superar su límite y alcanzar su orgasmo antes de lo que habría esperado aguantar hasta entonces.

―¡Joder, me vengo!

La intensidad fue tal que le provocó el cerrar los ojos pero no queriendo perderse nada de lo que estaba sucediendo hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener, por lo menos, un ojo abierto. Así fue cómo pudo ver a Inazuma sacarse el pene de la boca, dejarla bien abierta con la lengua extendida, y recibir las descargas de semen en su rostro, boca y lengua para luego volver a meterse la polla en la boca y terminar de succionar hasta la última gota de semen que tenía para ella.

Finalmente Sanji ya no pudo más y cayó rendido de espaldas sobre la cama sintiendo como Inazuma se sacaba, por última vez, el pene de la boca recién exprimido para subirse en la cama y colocarse a horcajadas sobre Sanji sentándose sobre él. Esa fue la imagen que se encontró el mugiwara cuando abrió los ojos. Inazuma-swan recogiendo con la yema de sus dedos el semen que cubría su rostro y llevándoselo a los labios para chuparlo con gusto.

―En verdad es una lástima que tenga que marcharme mañana pero aún quedan horas para que creemos unos buenos recuerdos que te ayuden a sobrevivir en el Reino de Kamabaka― le dijo Inazuma mientras le desabotonaba la camisa a Sanji y aflojaba la corbata―. Eso es si así lo quieres, Sanji-kun.

Inazuma-swan e Inazuma-chwan. Para poder disfrutar de ella también debería hacerlo con él pero, ¿no eran en el fondo, y casi en la superficie, la misma persona? Hombres y mujeres… pero él amaba a las Ladies así que… Inazuma-swan era una Ladie.

―Sí lo quiero, Ina-swan.

Reclinándose sobre Sanji este pudo sentir como aquellos pechos se presionaban contra él mientras sus rostros iban eliminando toda la distancia y entonces, cuando ya podían sentir el calor que emanaban de ellos, dejó de sentir la presión de sus pechos y en su lugar sintió el duro contacto de un torso trabajado. Sus erecciones entraron en contacto la una con la otra.

¡Chanbara!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Chanbara:** Lucha de espadas -.-U


End file.
